Aeria Season 1 Episode 1 Transcript
Dark Knight Rebirth------------------------------------- TNH Movie productions intro plays -------------------------------------------------------------- * 12:04Heozaki(Aeria starts as the sun rises and local city goers are heading to their workplaces. We see our main characters in different places, approaching their respective morning areas) * 12:04JRO123BOI * that aint what were doing * 12:04HeozakiBoi * 12:04DegrassiFTW27 I can't believe I'm stuck out here working for mcdonalds.... * 12:04JRO123i thought it was TG first * 12:05Dark Knight Rebirthgrass said he would let heo do his thing first * 12:05King Toastus^ * 12:05JRO123boooooiii\ * ok * 12:05Dark Knight Rebirthread and stfu * 12:05JRO123 * eeeeyyy * yeh thats legit tbh * 12:05SteelWolf *walking along shore, picking up reycles* * 12:05JRO123 *standard elbows up anime pose* * 12:05Dark Knight Rebirth *looking at portrait of her missing parents* * 12:05JRO123 beep bloop * you think you have it bad * 12:06SteelWolf *sits on a rock and paints on recycles* * 12:06Dark Knight Rebirth Yes ;-; * 12:06JRO123 I cant even masturbate in this thing >.> * 12:06Dark Knight Rebirth Whats masturbate? * 12:06Heozaki *studying in train* Finals today... * 12:06JRO123 oh shit how old are you * 12:06Dark Knight Rebirth 8 * 12:06SteelWolf *to seagull* Do...do you think I could submit this art online? * 12:06JRO123 *leaves convo to avoid chris hansen* * 12:06King Toastus *arrives in town* Man I'm beat *wipes sweat of forehead* * 12:06DegrassiFTW27 *at counter* Yes sir, the McRib is indeed back...would you like to Supersize your meal? * 12:07Dark Knight RebirthLmao * 12:07SteelWolf(Seagull flies away and shits on Megan) * Was...was that a yes? * 12:07Dark Knight Rebirth Wait come back *follows robot* * 12:07JRO123 *smirks* * 12:07SteelWolf *sigh* * 12:07Heozaki(The ground begins to rumble) * 12:08JRO123 oy gevalt what now * 12:08SteelWolf *looks into ocean* Will I ever be a good artist.. * 12:08DegrassiFTW27 No, we do not sell any more New Age happy meal toys -- WOAH! * 12:08Dark Knight Rebirth AHHHHHHHHHH *falls* * 12:08SteelWolf *feels shaking* Oh my god. * 12:08JRO123 what the * 12:08King Toastus what the] * 12:08Dark Knight Rebirth I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK * 12:08Heozaki Huh?! * 12:08SteelWolf *gets in boat and begins paddling away* how far ill goooo * 12:08Dark Knight Rebirthjk * 12:08JRO123 B) *catches kid* * dont worry...ive got you :) * 12:08Dark Knight Rebirth Thanks mister * 12:09DegrassiFTW27 The hell is going on? * 12:09JRO123 :)))) * pfft. * probably just an earthquake * 12:09SteelWolf *is thrown back onto shore and crashed by a beachhouse that fell* AH! * 12:09JRO123 smh * 12:09Dark Knight Rebirth A woman just crashed into a beach house * 12:09SteelWolf *sighs* This is probably better than my artwork... * 12:09JRO123 you weaklings overreact too easily * 12:09Dark Knight Rebirth *runs to the beach house* * Are you okay miss? * 12:10SteelWolf Maybe this slow and painful death was meant to be * 12:10DegrassiFTW27 *takes off his paper napkin hat b/c this is a fancy ass mcdonalds* Alright, I guess I might as well call it a day.... * 12:10JRO123 *pisses self with oil and flees to beach house* * 12:10Heozaki(Parts of the ground begin to crack) * 12:10SteelWolf Just let me be. Im okay with dying. im over it.. * 12:10Dark Knight Rebirth Don't die miss * 12:10JRO123 jfc just get in the house * 12:10DegrassiFTW27 *tries to head out to his car to get home but is stopped by a crack* Damn it! * 12:10SteelWolf Go on. Save yourself *closes eyes* Im ready * 12:10DegrassiFTW27(brb in a min, pc reboot) * 12:11JRO123 *lifts car* B) * 12:11Dark Knight Rebirth But you have so much to live for * 12:11JRO123 smh boi * 12:11King Toastus hmmm this is un..normal * 12:11Dark Knight Rebirth I believe in you * 12:11JRO123 you have to train more * the house is right fucking here u can just go inside * 12:11King Toastus *back away; bumps into troy* My bad *walks away* * 12:11Heozaki(A worm machine bursts from the ground and begins to attack the citizens* * ) * 12:12SteelWolf What do I have to live for? To fail time and time again? * 12:12JRO123 *watches him walk away* ...hmmmm... * 12:12Heozaki What's the screaming about-Oh my God?! * 12:12Dark Knight Rebirth You have much more to live for than that * You live on a beautiful planet * 12:12SteelWolf You don't even know me. * 12:12King Toastus WHAT IS THAT * 12:12JRO123 *in head* i dont know what it is...but some sort of powerful energy emnates from that little boy...hmmm... * 12:12SteelWolf This planet is far from beautiful. * 12:12Dark Knight Rebirth I don't know my parents but I know I'm an accident >.> * 12:13JRO123 jesus christ kid * my fellow jew, jesus christ * 12:13SteelWolf I made art for my parents and they ate it and died from it :( * 12:13Dark Knight Rebirthtfw we just let the worm attack lmao * 12:13King Toastus Hmmm *takes sword off* * 12:13JRO123 pffft. * 12:13Dark Knight Rebirth I mean if you really wanna kill yourself * 12:13JRO123 smh boi * theres no need for that * 12:13Dark Knight Rebirth There is that giant worm eating things * 12:13DegrassiFTW27(quick catch up?) * 12:13JRO123 whatever this threat is, i can easily handle it myself * 12:13King Toastus *slashes worm* * 12:14SteelWolf *makes noose made out of worms* * 12:14King Toastusa gian worm emerged from ground grass * 12:14SteelWolf *climbs on top of cliff* * 12:14Heozaki(The worm is unfazed) * 12:14DegrassiFTW27are we all together now? * 12:14JRO123 BOI *pushes saxon aside and kamehamehas the worm* * 12:14SteelWolf *ties it to branch* * 12:14Heozaki(The worm heads towards Troy's direction) * 12:14SteelWolf I'm a nothing.. *wraps noose around neck* * 12:15Dark Knight Rebirth You're not nothing * 12:15JRO123 hmmph. *prepares to power up* * 12:15DegrassiFTW27 Oh man, what do I do.... * 12:15King Toastus Well that wasn't very nice...Oh well *jumps on worms back and counties to slash going nowhere* * 12:15JRO123 HOLY SHIT RU GUYS SEEING THE GIANT ASS WORM * 12:15Dark Knight Rebirth You can be a hero * 12:15DegrassiFTW27aight so we all have our powers and whatnot? * 12:15JRO123 the power level of this thing is enormous! beep boop! * 12:15DegrassiFTW27lol sorry for the questions * 12:15Dark Knight Rebirththink of hazel as kid gohan atm * 12:15King Toastusyeah grass * 12:15JRO123 Im shitting myself rn just looking at the power level of this thing * 12:15Dark Knight Rebirth Say mister robot * Can you fight? * 12:15SteelWolf A hero? You must be crazy * 12:16JRO123 do i look like a fighter to you * 12:16Dark Knight Rebirth I'm not crazy and yes mr robot * 12:16DegrassiFTW27 *puts out hand and focuses as a surge of energy forms in his hand, emulating the shape of a sword* Time to get in on the action! * 12:16King Toastus THis worm is ridiculous * 12:16Heozaki(Worm begins to shake around to try to get rid of Saxon) * 12:16Dark Knight Rebirth *emerges from the ground and destroys the worm with no effot* pssh amateurs * 12:16JRO123 *blasts worm with ki blasts* :whew: *in head* hmmph. this thing is stronger than i thought...no matter. I am, after all, the STRONGEST FIGHTER OF THE TDRPW DOJO * 12:16DegrassiFTW27 *runs toward it and strikes with a slash* * 12:16Dark Knight Rebirthjk * 12:17SteelWolf My daily routine consists of collecting trash and going in my crammed apartment making worthless art. I cant do ANYTHING * 12:17Dark Knight Rebirth I mean * 12:17SteelWolf *steps towards edge* * 12:17Dark Knight Rebirth You can collect trash * That's a starty * *start * 12:17JRO123 *watches dean* ...hmph. amateur. * 12:17King Toastus HAHHHHH *throws sword up and jumps in the air and goes full speed in worms back* * 12:17Heozaki *arrives and powers up* * 12:17JRO123 *in head* perhaps I'll let these scrawny weaklings handle this one...just to see what they can do. I dont expect much, of course * 12:18SteelWolf Are you kidding me? You know what...whatever * 12:18King Toastus This worm is too strong for my metal sword * 12:18SteelWolf *jumps* * 12:18Dark Knight Rebirth NOOOOOOOOOOO * 12:18JRO123 *scoffs* what a shock * 12:18Heozaki(Worm begins to approach capital hill) * 12:18SteelWolf *slips off noose and crashes through a church* * 12:18JRO123 any decent fighter wouldve recognized by now that its weakness is energy projection * 12:18DegrassiFTW27 We can't just let that thing get away! * 12:19JRO123 eh. idrc. * 12:19Dark Knight Rebirth May the lord be with us all through this crisi- HEY WHO TF ARE YOU * 12:19JRO123 im too edgy * 12:19Dark Knight Rebirth *sees the worm headed in her direction* * 12:19Heozaki *flies in the direction of the worm* * 12:19JRO123 *admires self in mirror* * 12:19Dark Knight Rebirth PROTECT ME MR BOT * 12:19JRO123 well since i dont believe in heaven this is it forever * 12:19Dark Knight Rebirth *runs behind the robot* * 12:19Heozaki(The worm begins to show some signs of wear and tear) * 12:20SteelWolf *unconcious* * 12:20Dark Knight Rebirth Bless the lord she's alive * 12:20JRO123 its loosing its stamina! * 12:20DegrassiFTW27 A few more strikes and we're good! *leaps for a strike with his sword* * 12:20JRO123 *watches from afar, casually admiring self in mirror he carries around* * 12:20King Toastus *sees dean energy sword* Hey you're a sword guy too? * 12:20JRO123 ... * 12:20Heozaki PIIIIITAMAAAAA BLAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT!!! * 12:20Dark Knight Rebirth Destroy it now mr.bot! Shoot a laser! Electrocute it! * 12:21JRO123 STFU * 12:21Dark Knight Rebirth That wasn't very nice........... * 12:21JRO123 im about to die and there is no hell it doesnt matter anymore * 12:21Dark Knight Rebirth *starts tearing up then the ground around her shakes* * 12:21JRO123 . * wtf * 12:21Dark Knight Rebirth APOLOGIZE NOW *kicks robot into building* * 12:21Heozaki(The combined efforts stop the worm and leave it damaged in the middle of the city, seconds away from the capital building) * 12:21JRO123 EEEEEEEEE * 12:21DegrassiFTW27 Yeah, its a technique I learned a few years ago. My energy alone isn't that strong but if I can focus it into an object it helps * 12:22JRO123 this power level! its insane! * 12:22Dark Knight Rebirth *goes back to normal* * 12:22JRO123 OH GOD, THIS POOOOOOWER LEVEL * 12:22Dark Knight Rebirth :O I'M SORRY * SteelWolf has left the building. * 12:22JRO123 *cowers* * 12:22DegrassiFTW27 Time to kill it for good! *drops his sword into its body* * 12:22King Toastus Hmm yeah that puts my rusty sword to shame * 12:22JRO123 ...hmmph. perhaps i underestimated these weaklings * 12:22Heozaki Phew... * 12:23Dark Knight Rebirth *arrives late* Did my awesome attack kill it? * 12:23JRO123 :O * 12:23DegrassiFTW27 *lets energy fade out of his hand* There we go! * I wonder where that came from * SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 12:23JRO123 pfft. took you long enough. * 12:23King Toastus *looks at his hand* Hmmm * 12:23Dark Knight Rebirth I was using strategic patience * 12:23JRO123 the ground * 12:24Heozaki Who the hell caused this in the first place? * 12:24SteelWolf *bleeding on church ground* * 12:24Dark Knight Rebirth In the future I already beaten this thing :B * * b) * 12:24DegrassiFTW27 SHUT UP! You know what I meant! * 12:24King Toastus the earthquake must of frew it out * 12:24JRO123 oh typical blame the jew >.> * 12:24King Toastus*drew * 12:24Dark Knight Rebirth What's a jew? * 12:24JRO123 o wait nobodys blamed me yet * 12:24DegrassiFTW27lmao did you guys use the jew bot from that adult swim show * 12:24JRO123nah its bot * 12:24King Toastusno it's scott * as bot * 12:24DegrassiFTW27damn it * 12:25JRO123but yeh i should play up some other aspect * 12:25DegrassiFTW27 I wonder if we should head down, maybe see if there's more of those things * 12:25King Toastus *looks at wreckage* Hmm you're probably right * 12:25JRO123 ngl * 12:25Dark Knight Rebirth Main character first *goes down* * SteelWolf has left the building. * 12:26JRO123 that power level tho * 12:26Heozaki(The city people look at the heroes in fear) * 12:26Dark Knight Rebirth we should follow them mister robot * 12:26DegrassiFTW27 Sweet Thomas! We could always use a bullet shield --ohhhhh hey people! * 12:26Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 12:26Heozaki We're not going to kill anyone! * 12:26JRO123 alright bois * 12:26SteelWolf *starts bleeding to death on church ground* * 12:26JRO123 ive decided * I feel as though you all are good enough to be... * 12:27SteelWolf *wakes up and coughs up blood* How...how did I survive that? * 12:27King Toastus *puts banage on her* * 12:27Dark Knight Rebirth*nurses at the church pours holy water on megan* * 12:27JRO123 my pupils. :WHEW: * 12:27Dark Knight Rebirth It's a blessing my child * 12:27DegrassiFTW27 Listen, I'm sure you want autographs from I, Dean the hero but it will have to wait! * 12:27Dark Knight Rebirth Megan * You have great potential * 12:27SteelWolf Ooh thats cold! * 12:27JRO123 oh wtf i thought i was the pompous ass * 12:27Heozaki(Screens across the city get into sync) * 12:28DegrassiFTW27 Huh? I DID save them! * 12:28SteelWolf Im sorry what? * 12:28JRO123 pfft. * 12:28Dark Knight Rebirth *pushes the robot to the heroes location* * 12:28JRO123 It was because i let you * ;-; * 12:28Dark Knight Rebirth We will tend to your wounds child and unleash your hidden power * 12:28JRO123 *purchases 2 dollar ice cream* * 12:29DegrassiFTW27 What's with the screens? * 12:29Heozaki The heroes will fail and I will drink their blood in glory! * 12:29SteelWolf Hidden power, this isnt fucking Power Rangers. Its a worm invasion * 12:29JRO123 OH GOD ITS THE CLAN * o nvm * 12:29Dark Knight Rebirth HEY YA BIG BULLY * 12:29DegrassiFTW27 The city airs Porky Pig cartoons now? * 12:29King Toastus *pucnhes screen* Well it's not glass I think * 12:29Dark Knight Rebirth MY ROBOT HERE CAN FIGHT YOU * 12:29JRO123 ooooh im real intimidated * 12:29SteelWolf You're a piece of- *passes out from blood loss* * 12:29Dark Knight Rebirth Oh god * 12:29Heozaki You should be fearful. 3....2.....1..... * 12:30Dark Knight Rebirth*nuns take her to the hospital* * 12:30DegrassiFTW27 Listen if I wanted to have some pig nag me and yell threats all day I'd visit my mother's house * lol nuns wtf * 12:30JRO123 *stares longingly at dean's ass* * 12:30Dark Knight Rebirthshe fell into a church * 12:30Heozaki(Explosions are heard) * 12:30Dark Knight Rebirth ALLAHU ACKBAR * 12:30JRO123 OH GOD ITS THE PALESTINIANS * 12:30King Toastus O.O * 12:30Dark Knight Rebirth Hide me bot * 12:31JRO123 smh boi * 12:31Heozaki The people you've tried to save will perish, just like you * 12:31Dark Knight Rebirth I'm a girl >.> * 12:31JRO123 ...oh shit * 12:31King Toastus *attacks pigmask* * 12:31JRO123 * 12:31DegrassiFTW27 Heh, sure. Tell us where you are and we can handle this * 12:31Heozaki I * 12:31Dark Knight Rebirth *goes into the explosion then gets evaporated* * 12:31Heozaki *appears in front of Dean* I * 12:31SteelWolf *wakes up in hospital* * 12:31JRO123 *crosses arms and looks over his shoulder like fajita* * 12:32Heozaki I'm right here! * 12:32JRO123 :O watch out dean * 12:32DegrassiFTW27 Huh!? *swings* * 12:32Heozaki *disappears* * 12:32JRO123 :O * 12:32SteelWolf *tries to stand up from bed but legs wiggle and she falls onto groujd* * 12:32King Toastus *tries to attack pigmask but he just telleports everytime he gets close* * 12:32Heozaki Or am I here? * 12:32SteelWolf *slowly crawls out hospital room* * 12:32JRO123 *megan falls onto him* * 12:33King Toastus whats up with this guy * 12:33Dark Knight Rebirth oh my gosh * 12:33JRO123 *shoots ki blasts around the area haphazardly* * SHOW YOURSELF * 12:33Dark Knight Rebirth Miss are you alright? * 12:33SteelWolf *exhaustedly crawls out hospital* * 12:33JRO123 megan is the bulma shell be fine * * 12:34Heozaki It's time. * 12:34Dark Knight Rebirth bot we should join the fray * 12:34DegrassiFTW27 *has his sword forming in his hand* Time for what? * 12:34Heozaki *shows a button* * 12:34Dark Knight Rebirth We can't become side characters already >.> * 12:34JRO123 good idea ill provide moral support * * 12:34Heozaki For a worm war! * 12:34SteelWolf *climbs into car* * 12:34Dark Knight Rebirth Fine then * 12:34JRO123 *blasts button w/ ki blast* * pppfffffftttt * 12:34Dark Knight Rebirth *goes towards the heroes area* * 12:34JRO123 smh boi * 12:34Heozaki *presses button* * 12:35JRO123godplaying * 12:35King Toastus Man I just got my worms removed *nudges troy awkardly* * 12:35JRO123 EEEW GERMS * 12:35SteelWolf Just...a couple minutes of rest.. *falls asleep in car* * 12:35JRO123 *carries megan on his body* * 12:35Dark Knight Rebirth MR HEROES * I'M HERE TO HELP * 12:35King Toastus it's just a joke * 12:35SteelWolf *snores* * 12:35DegrassiFTW27 War? We got multiple to deal with? * 12:35JRO123 im the kids sidekick apparently cuz thats just how it happened * 12:36Heozaki(Worms begin to rise from the ground) * 12:36JRO123 also i have a woman * 12:36Heozaki It'll be a blast *laughs* * 12:36JRO123 OH GOD ITS HAPPENING AGAIN * 12:36SteelWolf *falls off his body into a sewer drain* * 12:36DegrassiFTW27 It looks like we each have to take a couple * 12:36JRO123 SMH BOI I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS * 12:36HeozakiWorm 1: *Aims huge beam towards Dean* * 12:36JRO123 uh oh hope im not legally liable for that * 12:37Dark Knight Rebirth *jumps onto dean* LOOK OUT * 12:37HeozakiWorm 2: *Begins to claw onto buildings with people inside of them* * 12:37JRO123 *fries worm 2 with kamehameha* :whew: * 12:37SteelWolf *wakes up and limps away to beach* * 12:37HeozakiWorm 3: *Heading to the capital building* * 12:37Dark Knight Rebirth *looks at Troy with excitement* How did you do that? * 12:37JRO123 B) * well, i have been training for years * 12:38HeozakiWorm 2: *starts up again and crashes into building* * 12:38JRO123 very observant of you to notice true power when its presented tbh * 12:38DegrassiFTW27 *extends his energy sword, shooting straight at the worm* * 12:38SteelWolf *limps onto sand leaving a trail of blood* * 12:38Dark Knight Rebirth Can you teach me how to do that? * 12:38JRO123 hmmmm.... * I suppose I could * 12:38Heozaki I gotcha! *helps out Dean* * 12:38SteelWolf *dies* * 12:38Dark Knight Rebirthlmao * 12:38King Toastus *slices worm in half yet it's still alive* WTH * 12:39Dark Knight Rebirthfirst thomas then megan * 12:39DegrassiFTW27 They're like roaches! * 12:39JRO123 you'll have to prove yourself worthy to be my pupil first, however * 12:39Dark Knight Rebirth How do I do that? * 12:39HeozakiWorm 1: *powers up its beam* * 12:39JRO123 we shall see my child *kisses her forehead* * 12:39HeozakiWorm 2: *continues to destroy buildings* * 12:39JRO123 :) * 12:39Heozaki... * 12:39JRO123jk * 12:39SteelWolf *body ends up sinking in ocean* * 12:39JRO123jk * 12:39Dark Knight Rebirth *shivers* * 12:40JRO123 BEEP BOOP * 12:40HeozakiWorm 3: *approaching city hall* * 12:40JRO123 DANGER, DANGER * 12:40Dark Knight Rebirth MR ROBOT COME HERE * 12:40DegrassiFTW27 What to do, what to do....I've never tried this before but: *forms energy into a shield almost, running head on into the worm* * 12:40JRO123 :O wat * 12:40Dark Knight Rebirth We gotta help them * 12:40Rocky XXVIIguess what bois * TNH Members Hurt & Heal V: The Final Chapter * it's officially here * 12:40JRO123 good idea ill provide moral support as you do that * 12:40Heozaki *blasts Worm 3* * Nothing... * SteelWolf has left the building. * 12:41JRO123 *flies straight through worm 3 and comes out the other end* * 12:41DegrassiFTW27 *smashes worm up against the wall as it blasts at him* * 12:41King Toastus we need to work together guys * 12:41JRO123tbh * gow much longer * how * 12:41HeozakiJust a bit * 12:41Dark Knight Rebirth *tries to fly* * 12:41DegrassiFTW27 *forms his energy back into a sword and swipes* * this ep is probably just to get the plot moving * 12:42JRO123 :O SHES FLYING * 12:42Dark Knight Rebirth I can't do it * 12:42JRO123 THEY LAUGHED * 12:42Dark Knight Rebirth I need the training * 12:42HeozakiWorm 1: *Outer shell breaks* * 12:42JRO123 THEY SCOFFED * 12:42King Toastus *slices and dices worm 3 outer shell* * 12:42JRO123 did i hear training * 12:42Dark Knight Rebirth Yeah * 12:42King Toastusdid i just put slices and dices * 12:42JRO123 hmmmm.... * 12:42King Toastuswtf is wrong with me * 12:42Dark Knight Rebirth Don't you need to help out your friends? * 12:42JRO123 who, those weaklings? * 12:43Dark Knight Rebirth Yeah * 12:43Heozaki PITAMA BLAS! * *T * 12:43JRO123 pffft. this is hardly a challenge for me, itd be an utter waste of time * I only care about getting stronger * 12:43Dark Knight Rebirth Let me guess * You're weak :P * SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. * 12:43JRO123 . * 12:43HeozakiWorm 2: *Shell doesn't break* * 12:43Dark Knight Rebirth It's ok if you want to stay safe * 12:44HeozakiWorm 3: *continues to head to city hall* * 12:44Dark Knight Rebirth I can take your place * 12:44JRO123 . * 12:44DegrassiFTW27 There we go! *stabs into inner shell* * 12:44King Toastus asher i have a idea * 12:44JRO123 WEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAK?!!?!?! * 12:44SteelWolf *doing someones hair in a hair salon* * 12:44Dark Knight Rebirth Yep * 12:44Heozaki What's the idea? * 12:44Dark Knight Rebirth Weak :P * 12:44JRO123 GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *goes super troi* * SMH BOI * 12:44Dark Knight Rebirth Bet you can't beat that worm in less than three minutes * 12:44JRO123 *flies towards worms* * good thinking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 * 12:45King Toastus I'll distract the worm while you charge up your full sretgth pitama blast and u blast it at the right moment * 12:45Heozaki Sounds great! * *powers up* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 * 12:45Dark Knight Rebirth Yep *kicks the robot down the hill and rides on it's back* WE'RE COMING GUYS * 12:45King Toastus *starts to attack the worm while dodgeing attacks* * 12:45JRO123 *shoots kamehameha down worm's gullet* DIE SCUM * 12:45SteelWolf(candice) *washing someones hair* Okay girl wait here while I get hairspray from my car * 12:45HeozakiWorm 1: *Shows weak spot* * 12:46JRO123 *bites it with super jaw* * 12:46HeozakiWorm 2: *digs into the ground* * 12:46King Toastus *mannages to grab on the worm* NOW * 12:46JRO123jfc * this almost over * 12:46Dark Knight Rebirth *Kicks bot into the worm's weak spot* * 12:46SteelWolf *walks out and is blasted by whatevers happening with battle* * 12:46HeozakiWorm 3: *set up* * 12:46JRO123 :O * 12:46Dark Knight Rebirth WIN THIS * 12:46HeozakiPITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! * 12:46SteelWolf *dies* * 12:46JRO123 *drops glasses into worm's weak spot* MY GLAAAAASEEEEEEES * 12:47SteelWolf *waiting in hair salon* wheres she with the hairspray * 12:47King Toastus *lets go of worms back and dodges at the last moment while pitama blast hits worm* * 12:47HeozakiWorm 3: *shuts down and is destroyed* * Worm 1: *circles Dean* * 12:47SteelWolf My hair isnt gonna spray itself * 12:47Dark Knight Rebirth I got an idea * 12:47JRO123 *grabs Worm 1 and flies it out of the city* * 12:47SteelWolf *steals hairspray and leaves without paying* * 12:47DegrassiFTW27 Jesus, why wont this thing die! * 12:47SteelWolf *sprays birds to death.8 * 12:47Dark Knight Rebirth *throws rock at worm 1* HEY YOU * 12:48JRO123 *throws it into active volcano that is nearby* * 12:48Dark Knight Rebirth COME AND GET IT * 12:48HeozakiWorm 1: *heads towards Hazel* * 12:48JRO123 OY VEY * WHATD you do that for * 12:48Dark Knight Rebirth *uses all her might to shoot a blast at it* * 12:48JRO123 :O * 12:48Heozaki Saxon, a weak spot! * 12:49JRO123 did someone say anglo saxon, the true master race? * 12:49HeozakiWorm 1: *moves around* * 12:49SteelWolf *to Hazel* Hi have you seen my eyelashes it fell somewhere * 12:49King Toastus *runs in and rams into worm stabbing it in the inner shell* * 12:49Dark Knight Rebirth Ah crapbaskets * 12:49JRO123almost over * ? * 12:49HeozakiWorm 1: *stops and explodes* * YES * JFC * 12:49SteelWolf *is hit by explosion* * *dies* * 12:49JRO123 *hits worm w/ purse* thats mah purse i dont know u * 12:50HeozakiWorm 2: *is nowhere to be seen* * 12:50JRO123 *burrows underground to battle worm 2* * 12:50Heozaki *taking deep breaths* * 12:50SteelWolf *didnt die bc i have no more ocs* * *walks up to worm 2* have u seen my eyelashes * 12:50Dark Knight Rebirth Uh oh * Quick bot * 12:51Heozaki There's a hole over there...We should follow this thing * 12:51Dark Knight Rebirth Scan for the other worm * 12:51JRO123 *scans* * 12:51SteelWolf *falls in hole* * 12:51King Toastus *jumps in hole* * 12:51Heozaki(To be continued...) * There's ep 1 * 12:51JRO123eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey * link transcript page * u sweet piece of shit * 12:52Dark Knight Rebirth*after credits* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * 12:52King Toastuspaste it on source * it shows who said it * 12:52HeozakiThoughts? * 12:52King Toastusit's good